In My Dream
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Mwo? Kyuhyun Oppa sakit?" / "Tenanglah Heechul-ah. Mereka berdua pasti datang." / "Eh? Ada apa, Hyung? Tak ada yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk Hyung, kan?" / "Hiks..." / "Hyung, aku ... aku tak salah lihat, kan?" Sekuel -yg ga tau bisa dibilang sekuel atau ga- dari 13 Kyu. Ditunggu reviewnya Chingu


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Kibum and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Mwo? Kyuhyun Oppa sakit?" / "Tenanglah Heechul-ah. Mereka berdua pasti datang." / "Eh? Ada apa, Hyung? Tak ada yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk Hyung, kan?" / "Hiks..." / "Hyung, aku ... aku tak salah lihat, kan?"

Saya hadir dengan membawa sekuel dar **13 Kyu. **Mianhae, belum bisa bawa lanjutan dari **Promise**. InsyaAllah, dalam dua hari udah saya update chapter selanjutnya. Oke, langsung aja deh, happy reading, Chingudeul ^^

**In My Dream**

Seorang namja berwajah di atas rata-rata terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sebuah stasiun tv di Seoul. Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, ia dapat melihat sekumpulan yeoja maupun namja yang berdiri berkelompok dengan berbagai macam aksesoris yang menunjukkan siapa mereka.

Dari sekian banyak kerumunan orang di sana, tatapan matanya hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Pada sekumpulan orang dengan menggunakan berbagai macam pernak-pernik berwarna biru. Ada lighstick, balon, bando dan hal-hal lainnya. Sejak tujuh tahun lalu, sekumpulan orang itu menempati tempat terpenting di hatinya. Tak ada yang berubah. Kecuali keberadaannya di tengah-tengah lautan _Blue Sapphire_ itu.

Namja itu menarik nafas pelan. Memejamkan kedua mata dibalik kaca mata hitamnya. Berusaha meraih ketenangan di tengah kerisauan yang tiba-tiba melanda dirinya. Membiarkan keping demi keping kenangan itu memenuhi benaknya. Membiarkan rasa sesak juga rindu yang selama hampir 4 tahun ini ia pendam menyeruak keluar.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun Oppa sakit?"

Namja tadi langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar pekikan seorang yeoja. Memang tak terlalu keras, tapi mengingat posisi mejanya yang berhadapan dengan meja yeoja itu, membuatnya dapat mendengar suara yeoja itu dengan baik.

"Sssttt! Pelankan suaramu. Kalau ada ELF yang mendengar, bisa jadi besar. Kyuhyun Oppa pasti juga tidak akan merasa nyaman."

Namja itu dapat melihat yeoja pertama yang memekik tadi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi benar, Kyuhyun Oppa sedang sakit?" yeoja pertama kembali memastikan.

Yeoja kedua terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Ne, saat aku meriasnya tadi, tubuhnya terasa sedikit hangat. Menurut Oppadeul, kondisi Kyuhyun Oppa sempat membaik pagi tadi, saat Leeteuk Oppa dan Heechul Oppa berkunjung ke dorm. Tapi entah karena apa, saat akan berangkat ke sini dan Leeteuk Oppa juga Heechul Oppa akan pamit kembali ke camp, demam Kyuhyun Oppa kembali naik. Maka dari itu, mereka berdua membatalkan kepulangan mereka ke camp," jelas yeoja kedua.

Namja tadi merasakan kecemasan yang teramat mendengar pembicaraan dua yeoja tadi. Dilihat dari perbincangan mereka, sepertinya mereka adalah pegawai atau staff dari stasiun tv yang ada di depan mereka. Tempat keluarganya dulu berada saat ini.

"Ah, pasti Oppadeul yang lain cemas."

"Tentu saja. Yang kudengar dari para sunbae, Oppadeul sangat over protektif pada Kyuhyun Oppa sejak Kyuhyun Oppa pulih dari kecelakaan. Kedua belas Hyungnya pasti akan sangat menjaga agar Kyuhyun Oppa tidak kelelahan dan drop."

Mata namja itu memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan yeoja tadi. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Menahan gejolak perasaan yang mendesak untuk keluar. Tak ingin berlama-lama, namja tadi langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Karena ia yakin, jika semakin lama ia berada di sana, pertahanannya akan runtuh.

**~InMyDream~**

"Kau yakin akan ikut tampil, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terus menerus diulang oleh _Dancing Machine_ Super Junior itu.

"Kau terus menerus mengulang pertanyaan itu sejak tadi Hyuk Hyuk. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Aish anak ini," keluh Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah Eunhyukkie, biarkan saja Kyuhyunnie ikut tampil malam ini. Sepertinya demamnya sudah sedikit turun. Lagipula Kyuhyunnie sudah ada disini dan siap menghibur ELF, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis saat mendengar ucapan Hyung favoritnya itu. Member lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap manja Kyuhyun yang memang sejak pagi tadi ia perlihatkan.

"Hyung, benar tak apa kalau Hyung dan Heechul Hyung bermalam di dorm?" _The Invicible Leader_ Super Junior itu bertanya serius pada Hyung tertua mereka.

"Kau tenang saja, Yesungie, aku dan Leeteuk Hyung sudah meminta izin pada komandan kami."

"Ne, Heechul-ah benar. Kami berdua sudah mendapat izin dari pimpinan kami masing-masing. Aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan demam seperti ini."

Kyuhyun langsung merangkul manja lengan Leeteuk yang berada di sisi kirinya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Leeteuk. Benar-benar berterimakasih pada Hyung Malaikatnya itu. Demam Kyuhyun memang mendadak kembali saat Leeteuk dan Heechul baru saja akan pamit kembali ke camp. Dan hal itu membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul membatalkan kepulangan mereka. Leeteuk begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Apalagi dia sangat tahu apa yang membuat demam Kyuhyun tak kunjung turun.

"Super Junior, lima menit lagi kalian tampil. Bersiaplah!" salah seorang staff datang ke ruang ganti Super Junior.

Staff itu tak langsung meninggalkan ruang ganti Super Junior walau urusannya sudah selesai. Tak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat memandang Leeteuk dan Heechul dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Annyeong Leeteuk-ssi, Heechul-ssi, senang bisa melihat kalian disini walau bukan untuk tampil bersama Super Junior."

"Annyeong Junsoo-ssi, kami juga senang dapat bertemu denganmu," balas Leeteuk dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Semua member Super Junior menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah staff itu keluar dari ruang ganti Super Junior, Yesung mengisyaratkan agar mereka berkumpul. Leeteuk dan Heechul memilih menyingkir. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Donghae justru menarik mereka masuk ke dalam lingkaran.

"Super Junior, mari kita berikan yang terbaik untuk ELF."

Yesung berhenti berucap. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk membalas tatapan Yesung dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Kyuhyun langsung menyenggol lengan Leeteuk dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara. Mengetahui maksud Kyuhyun, Leeteuk pun tersenyum.

"Super Junior hwaiting! Urineun Syupeo Juni―"

"Oeyo!"

Tawa langsung terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Leeteuk sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak lama, member aktif Super Junior pun berlalu menuju _backstage_, meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Heechul di ruang ganti. Mereka berdua tampak sibuk dengan _smartphone_ mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana Heechul-ah?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nomor ponselnya sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi, Hyung. Memang sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali aku menghubunginya. Mungkin ia sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya lagi. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Hyung?"

Leeteuk juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mungkin dia juga sedang sibuk."

Heechul mendesah pasrah. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

"Tenanglah Heechul-ah. Mereka berdua pasti datang."

Heechul ingin memprotes ucapan Leeteuk. Namun saat melihat senyum tulus dan sorot mata meyakinkan dari Leeteuk, Heechul mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengukir sebuah senyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

**~InMyDream~**

"Lelahnya."

Seorang namja tampan terlihat membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartementnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk mengusir rasa lelahnya. Selama beberapa menit, sama sekali tak ada gerakan berarti dari namja tampan itu. Hingga namja itu mendengar suara langkah kaki masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah."

"Ne, Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku sebentar."

Namja itu bangun dari posisinya. Ia merogoh ke dalam tasnya yang sejak tadi sama sekali tak tersentuh. Matanya membulat melihat begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia melihat catatan panggilannya. Satu jam yang lalu.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo, Hyung. Hanya sedikit kaget melihat banyak panggilan dari Leeteuk Hyung."

"Ah, iya, aku jadi ingat sesuatu begitu kau menyebut nama Jung Soo."

"Eh? Ada apa, Hyung? Tak ada yang terjadi dengan Leeteuk Hyung, kan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi Seunghwan Hyung bilang padaku kalau Kyuhyunnie sedang demam. Dia..."

"Mwo! Kyuhyunnie demam?"

Namja yang memberi informasi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut mendengar pekikan namja di hadapannya ini. Setahunya, salah satu anak asuhnya ini termasuk sosok yang tenang.

"Jung Soo danHeechul juga ada di dorm saat ini. Mereka bermalam disana, setidaknya sampai demam Kyuhyunnie turun."

Namja tampan tadi mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mulai sedikit mengerti mengapa Hyung tertuanya itu terus menerus mencoba menghubunginya sejak tadi. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke dorm, Hyung. Besok jadwalku agak siang, kan? Aku akan berangkat dari dorm. Hyung tidur disini saja. Annyeong, Hyung."

Namja tampan tadi langsung melesat meninggalkan apartementnya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan yang diluncurkan Manajernya.

**~InMyDream~**

"Jangan banyak fikiran, Kyuhyunnie. Kalau begitu terus, demammu tak akan turun," ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Sungmin Hyung benar, Kyuhyunnie. Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu," sambung Donghae.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan Donghae. Ia masih menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin lepas dari Leeteuk. Selalu menempel erat dengan Leeteuk. Hanya saat berada di atas _stage_ tadi Kyuhyun lepas dari Leeteuk. Hyungdeulnya sampai dibuat pusing melihat sikap manja Kyuhyun.

"Donghae dan Sungmin benar, Kyuhyunnie. Jangan terlalu memikirkan yang tidak perlu. Saat ini yang perlu kau fikirkan adalah kesehatanmu. Jadwal kalian sangat padat, kan? Aku tak ingin sampai melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit karena drop," Leeteuk ikut memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun memang kembali naik saat pulang dari acara yang mereka isi malam ini. Maka dari itu, Super Junior langsung meninggalkan tempat acara begitu mereka selesai mengisi acara tersebut. Tak ingin Kyuhyun benar-benar drop disana.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasakan kepalanya sangat berat. Rasa sakit mendera kepalanya sejak siang tadi. Walau ia mampu menutupi semua itu saat berada di atas _stage_, tapi ketika berada di bawah _stage_, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa menutupinya. Wajahnya memang terlihat semakin pucat. Itulah salah satu alasan Kyuhyun tak ingin lepas dari Leeteuk.

Sebenarnya begitu sampai dorm, Leeteuk sudah meminta Kyuhyun untuk langsung istirahat. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Ia masih ingin bersama Leeteuk. Akhirnya mau tak mau Leeteuk menuruti. Mereka semua pun ―termasuk Yesung dan Siwon― berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11. Mengevaluasi penampilan mereka sekaligus menemani Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apakah ELF menyadari keadaanku yang tidak fit hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan, hingga hanya Leeteuk yang mampu mendengar suaranya.

Leeteuk mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja. Kau juga tahu kan kalau ELF begitu peka dengan keadaan kita. Sepandai apapun kita menutupi kondisi kita, mereka bisa mengetahuinya."

"Lagi-lagi aku membuat ELF khawatir," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tak ingin membuat ELF khawatir, berhenti berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Kita semua sama-sama tahu, Super Junior akan selalu 13. Tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal itu sampai sakit seperti ini."

"Aku hanya merindukan Hyungdeulku, Hyung. Kedua belas Hyungku."

"Hyung mengerti, Kyu. Sangat mengerti. Hyung juga merindukan kedua belas dongsaeng Hyung. Percayalah, hanya raga kita yang terpisah. Tidak dengan hati kita. Karena sejauh apapun jarak yang memisahkan kita, kita masih saling berhubungan lewat hati kita."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Leeteuk barusan. Hanya saja, yang ia inginkan keadaan yang sama seperti saat ia baru saja bergabung dengan Super Junior. Walau mendapat protes dari Hyungdeul yang lain, tapi semua Hyungdeulnya ada mendampinginya. Tetap melindunginya.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari manik mata Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar tak ada isakan yang keluar. Ia tak ingin membuat Hyungdeulnya semakin khawatir. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja.

Leeteuk merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Uljima, Kyuhyunnie. Uljima."

"Hiks..."

Gagal. Kyuhyun gagal menyembunyikan isakannya dari Hyungdeulnya. Satu isakan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya. Membuat Hyungdeulnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Sebenarnya sejak tadi mereka mendengar semua pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. hanya saja, mereka tak ingin ikut berbicara. Mereka ingin Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Leeteuk. Membiarkan Magnae mereka mencari ketenangannya sendiri.

Mereka sedikt terkejut saat mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Selama ini, yang mereka tahu, Kyuhyun adalah sosok namja yang sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya. Ia selalu tersenyum. Menutupi semua yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Tapi sejak pagi tadi, mereka semua melihat Magnae mereka itu menangis. Membuat mereka merasakan sesak yang sama.

**~InMyDream~**

Namja itu terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tak mampu melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat dengan beberapa orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat dongsaeng kecilnya menangis terisak.

"Uljima, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung mohon," bisik Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun sama sekali bergeming. Air matanya masih mengalir dari kedua onyx kelam miliknya. Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah. Membiarkan dongsaeng kecilnya itu menuntaskan tangisnya. Mungkin itu dapat sedikit mengurangi bebannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tak lagi terdengar isakan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menundukkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Deru nafasnya pun terdengar teratur. Sepertinya Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur.

"Kibum Hyung... Hankyung Hyung..."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Hatinya terasa sakit. Leeteuk dapat menangkap kerinduan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun pada dua namja itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Leeteuk tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia dan Heechul sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka berdua. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang menjawab panggilannya dan Heechul.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyunnie," bisik Leeteuk.

"Apa kita tak bisa meminta Kibummie datang ke dorm, Hyung?" Eunhyuk membuka suara.

"Ne, Hyung. Mungkin dengan datangnya Kibummie, Kyuhyunnie akan jauh lebih tenang," sambung Ryeowook.

"Kami sudah mencoba menghubunginya sejak tadi. Tapi sepertinya Kibummie sedang sibuk," Heechul menjawab pertanyaan dua dongsaengnya itu.

Namja yang sejak beberapa menit lalu terpaku di ambang ruang tengah dorm Super Junior itu hanya mampu menatap nanar ke arah Kyuhyun yang terus saja menggumamkan namanya. Ingin rasanya ia langsung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di pelukan Leeteuk, mau tak mau harus membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Selama ini, ia tak pernah tahu jika dongsaengnya itu memendam kerinduan begitu dalam untuknya. Sejak ia tidak lagi aktif di Super Junior, memang bisa dihitung dengan jari waktunya menghubungi member lain. Itupun mereka yang lebih dulu menghubunginya. Dirinya selama beberapa tahun ini seakan tenggelam dengan berbagai kesibukan hingga sama sekali tak sempat mengunjungi keluarga keduanya ini.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik nafas guna menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak di atas rata-rata. Mendadak rasa cemasnya berganti rasa takut. Membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niatnya mengunjungi keluarganya ini. Baru saja ia berbalik, sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya, mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kibummie?"

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum yang sangat menenangkan langsung ia lihat begitu matanya menatap namja yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana? Kemarilah," panggil Leeteuk.

Namja tadi, yang ternyata adalah Kibum, berjalan perlahan menghampiri Leeteuk. Untuk beberapa saat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang terlelap dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Telinganya masih dapat menangkap gumaman Kyuhyun yang menyebut namanya.

"Kemarilah, duduk disini," Leeteuk menepuk sisi sebelah kiri sofa.

Dengan agak ragu, Kibum duduk di samping Leeteuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah dorm. Seluruh Hyungdeulnya ada di ruangan itu. Ah, mungkin tidak semua. Masih ada satu sosok yang tak terlihat di ruangan itu. Seseorang yang memutuskan meninggalkan SM tak lama setelah ia resmi vakum dari kegiatan Super Junior.

Kibum dapat melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah kesepuluh Hyungnya. Melihat senyuman itu, Kibum baru menyadari rasa rindunya pada suasana dorm. Rasa rindunya pada semua Hyungnya dan juga satu-satunya dongsaeng yang ia miliki disini.

"Jeongmal bogoshippoyo, Kibummie," ucap Kangin.

Kibum hanya terdiam. Rasa canggung masih melingkupi dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan _shooting_ untuk drama terbarumu, Kibummie?"

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Semuanya berjalan baik, Hyung," jawab Kibum pelan.

Heechul mendengus melihat sikap Kibum. Gemas melihat Kibum yang tampak canggung. Ia mendekati Kibum dan memukul kepala Kibum dengan lintingan kertas yang ia pegang. Kibum mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap sebal pada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Apa? Kau tahu, sikapmu itu sudah seperti tidak mengenal kami," sergah Heechul.

"Heechul Hyung benar. Kau terlihat begitu canggung, Kibum-ah. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kini Yesung yang menyumbangkan suaranya. Diikuti anggukan dari yang lain. Hanya Leeteuk yang terlihat tak memusingkan dengan sikap canggungnya.

Kibum hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, _image_ tenang yang ia miliki sepertinya tak mampu membuatnya menghadapi Hyungdeulnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah sangat larut. Kalian kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Kau akan bermalam disini, kan Kibummie?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah. Kau bebas memilih ingin tidur di sini atau lantai 12."

"Hyung, kau sendiri tidur dimana? Kau akan ke kamar kita, kan?"

Leeteuk masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Mianhae, Donghae-ah, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyunnie. Kau tidur bersama Eunhyukkie saja, ne?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit sebal. Tapi tak lama, senyum kembali terulas di wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Ayo Eunhyukkie, kita ke kamarku. Kau tidur disana saja, ne?"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya. Shindong, Kangin, Siwon dan Heechul juga bangkit dari duduk mereka.

"Aku akan tidur di dorm atas, Hyung," pamit Heechul.

"Ne, istirahatlah Heechul-ah."

Saat ini di dorm bawah hanya tersisa Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Leeteuk menatap satu persatu dongsaengnya yang masih belum beranjak dari duduk mereka.

"Kalian tidak istirahat? Ini sudah sangat larut."

Bukannya menjawab, Yesung malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dongsaengnya yang lain.

"Sungmin-ah,malam ini, kau tidur di kamar Eunhyukkie, ne? Kibum-ah, kau tidur bersama Wookie."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana, Yesungie?"

"Masih ada kamar kosong di dorm ini, kan, Hyung? Aku akan tidur disana. Hyung lebih baik bersama Kyuhyunnie malam ini."

"Aku setuju dengan Yesung Hyung. Kalau begitu, aku langsung istirahat, ne, Hyung. Aku lelah sekali," pamit Sungmin.

"Aku juga, Hyung. Kajja, Kibummie," Ryeowook berucap sambil menarik tangan Kibum yang mau tak mau mengikuti langkahnya.

Yesung hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah dari dua dongsaengnya itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Hyung tidak ke kamar?"

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yesung itu.

"Tentu saja aku harus ke kamar, Yesungie. Kalau aku disini, bisa-bisa Kyuhyunnie tidak akan sembuh. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar."

"Perlu kubantu, Hyung?"

"Gwaenchana, Yesungie. Kau istirahatlah."

Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan Yesung setelah berucap. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Yesung hanya menatap kepergian Leeteuk. Begitu Leeteuk telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar KyuMin, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang memang sengaja dikosongkan.

**~InMyDream~**

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Kibummie?"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara lembut menyapa telinganya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Leeteuk yang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat di kamar bersama Wookie? Apa kau merasa kurang nyaman?"

"Aniyo, Hyung. Aku hanya ... hanya tak bisa tidur."

"Waeyo?"

Kibum menghela nafas. Walau ia termasuk sosok yang tak terlalu terbuka pada orang lain, tapi entah kenapa untuk saat ini, ia tak bisa berkata 'tidak apa-apa' pada Leeteuk. Karena ia yakin, Leeteuk pun tak akan percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyunnie?"

Tepat. Itulah yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Ia teramat khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng kecilnya itu. Sekaligus merasa bersalah padaHyungdeul dan dongsaengnya di Super Junior. Belum lagi, mendengar percakapan Hyungdeulnya tadi. Membuat rasa bersalahnya makin memuncak.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kibummie. Kyuhyunnie akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat ini kau ada disini. Kyuhyunnie pasti akan semakin membaik. Percayalah."

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Leeteuk membiarkan Kibum larut dalam pikirannya. Tak berniat membuka suara sama sekali.

"Mianhae, Hyung."

Leeteuk menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kibum. Mengernyit tak mengerti dengan maksud Kibum.

"Mianhae? Untuk apa, Kibummie?"

"Mianhae karena aku selama ini seperti melupakan kalian. Aku sama sekali tak pernah memberi kabar lebih dulu pada kalian. Aku sangat jarang mengunjungi kalian. Aku selalu menyibukkan diriku sendiri hingga tanpa sadar aku mengabaikan kalian. Terutama, mianhae karena aku masih belum bisa kembali pada kalian hingga saat ini."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Kibum yang sangat panjang itu. Sungguh beruntung dirinya dapat menjadi seseorang yang mendengar Kibum bicara panjang selain di drama yang ia mainkan.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Kibummie. Kau tahu kan, kalau kami akan selalu menunggumu. Kami mengerti kesibukanmu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini? Selama apapun itu, kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Kibummie. Tak perlu merasa seperti itu. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan milik kami juga."

"Tapi, aku membuat Kyuhyunnie jatuh sakit, Hyung."

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk tertawa pelan. Merasa lucu dengan sikap dongsaeng di hadapannya ini.

"Apa ada dari kami yang mengatakan kau penyebab Uri Magnae jatuh sakit? Tak ada, kan? Kyuhyunnie hanya sedang merindukanmu. Merindukan kehadiran Hyungdeulnya. Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini. Baik itu dirimu atau Hankyung sekalipun. Sebenarnya, aku hanya berharap kalian berdua masih dapat menjaga komunikasi dengan kami. Terutama dengan Kyuhyunnie. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui seperti apa Kyuhyunnie. Dibalik senyumnya, ia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Dengan kau dan juga Hankyung yang selalu menghubunginya, aku rasa, Kyuhyunnie tak akan merasa ditinggalkan."

Kibum menunduk mendengar ucapan Leeteuk.

"Ah, mianhae, Kibummie. Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aish, aku malah jadi bicara melantur seperti ini."

Kibum mengangkat kembali wajahnya mendengar Leeteuk yang sedikit panik. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Aku janji, aku akan lebih sering menghubungi kalian juga mengunjungi dorm."

Leeteuk menatap Kibum sejenak. Lalu sebuah senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku percaya. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Kibum mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamar Ryeowook. Tak lama Leeteuk pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke kamar KyuMin.

**~InMyDream~**

Seorang namja dengan wajah oriental terlihat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Baru pukul 4 pagi. Dua jam lalu ia tersentak dari tidurnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak berhasil memejamkan matanya lagi. Pikirannya melayang jauh.

"Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa demammu sudah turun? Apa kau sudah kembali sehat."

Namja itu mengusap wajahnya pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa khawatir sejak tadi enggan pergi meninggalkannya. Sejak ia mendengar mengenai kondisi kesehatan dari dongsaeng terkecilnya. Ingin rasanya ia menemui dongsaengnya itu. Tapi ia juga tak ingin menimbulkan masalah untuk keluarganya itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Masalah lain masih bisa kupikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesehatan Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan mengunjungi mereka pagi ini, sebelum aku kembali ke Beijing."

Namja itu tersenyum. Tekadnya sudah kuat. Ia akan menemui dongsaeng terkecilnya sekaligus keluarga keduanya.

**~InMyDream~**

"Kyuhyunnie, irreona, kau harus makan," Leeteuk berucap lembut pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara lembut Leeteuk. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah pucat Kyuhyun saat ia mendapati senyum malaikat Leeteuk yang menyambutnya pagi ini.

"Pagi, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun parau.

"Pagi, Kyuhyunnie. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik, Hyung. Gomawo Hyung sudah mau menemaniku."

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyuhyunnie. Sekarang lebih baik kau cuci mukamu dan kita ke dapur sekarang," Leeteuk membimbing Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk muncul di dapur. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyungdeulnya tengah sibuk dengan piring di hadapan mereka. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku yang biasa ia tempati. Hanya saja, kali ini yang ada di sampingnya adalah Leeteuk.

Ryeowook mengangsurkan mangkuk bubur pada Kyuhyun. Setelah menerima mangkuk itu, bukannya segera menyantapnya, Kyuhyun justru mengangsurkan mangkuknya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Ia pun mulai menyendokkan suap demi suap bubur yang ada di hadapannya. Member lain yang melhat sikap manja Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati ada yang kurang di ruangan itu.

"Wookie, dimana teman sekamarmu malam tadi?"

Yang lain langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook saat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ryeowook sendiri sempat bingung saat mendapat pertanyaan itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, Hyung. Tidak sampai lima menit, pasti ia sudah hadir disini," jawab Ryeowook.

"Hyung, siapa yang Hyung maksud? Setahuku, semua Hyungdeul sudah ada disini. Atau, malam tadi teman Ryeowookie datang ke dorm?"

Pletak!

"Aish, appo, Hyung," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, ya. Panggil Wookie dengan Hyung."

Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan mulutnya mendengar omelan Heechul. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Leeteuk saat Leeteuk menyentuh bahunya.

"Annyeong Hyungdeul, Kyuhyunnie."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang sejenak mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar untuknya. Ia menatap Leeteuk. Mencari keyakinan jika ia tak salah mendengar. Dan itu ia dapatkan. Leeteuk membalas tatapannya dengan sebuah senyum dan anggukan mantap. Melihat hal itu, secara perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Ki― Kibum Hyung," Kyuhyun berucap dengan sedikit terbata.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie, ini aku. Mianhae, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Aku―"

Kibum tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terpaku mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Kalau saja ia tak segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia yakin, mereka berdua pasti akan tersungkur di lantai.

"Bogoshippo, hyung, hiks... Jeongmal bogoshippoyo."

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi hati Kibum saat mendengar isak tangis Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya ini adalah orang yang sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya. Sangat jarang Kibum melihat Kyuhyun menagis hingga terisak seperti ini.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyungdeulnya. Mereka semua tersenyum menatapnya. Bahkan Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kibum menjatuhkan pandangannya pada hyung tertuanya. Leeteuk tersenyum sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kyuhyunnie, uljima, ne? Kau sudah terlalu sering menangis sejak kemarin. Kibummie sudah ada disini. Untuk hari ini, ia akan menemanimu. Benar kan, Kibummie?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya untuk melihat tanggapan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, Hyung, aku akan di dorm. Aku bisa memundurkan jadwal _shooting_ku hari ini."

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Jadi sekarang habiskan makananmu dan biarkan Kibummie sarapan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Bersiap menerima suapan selanjutnya dari Hyungnya itu.

**~InMyDream~**

Seorang namja tampan terlihat berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah apartement. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi namja tersebut masih belum mengambil keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Walaupun ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya sebelum sampai di depan salah satu unit apartement ini, tak dapat dipungkiri, keraguan masih saja menghantui benaknya.

Namja itu baru saja ingin berbalik meninggalkan unit apartement itu. Melupakan rasa khawatir yang memang sejak kemarin menghantuinya. Membuang jauh-jauh tekad yang sudah tertanam dalam dirinya.

Cklek!

Namja tadi terpaku di tempatnya. Masih dengan posisinya yang sudah membelakangi pintu apartement tadi. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia juga tak berani membalikkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Eh? Nuguya?"

Sebuah suara tenor yang sangat dirindukannya terdengar di telinganya. Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menahan keinginannya untuk langsung berbalik dan memeluk namja yang berada di belakangnya itu.

"Ya! Wookie, bukankah kau bilang ingin pergi ke minimarket. Lalu kenapa kau malah berdiri diam di depan pintu."

Lagi. Namja tadi kembali mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama hampir 4 tahun ini.

"Ini Kangin Hyung, ada seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu dorm kita," ucap Ryeowook.

Kangin dan Heechul yang memang berada tak jauh dari pintu dorm berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook. Mereka berdua mengerutkan kening melihat sosok namja yang membelakangi mereka. Mereka berdua mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah Ryeowook. Seolah bertanya siapa namja itu. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa disini?"

Deg!

Namja tadi kembali menegang begitu mendengar suara lembut itu. Suara dari seseorang yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. Suara dari seseorang yang telah ia kecewakan. Suara dari seseorang yang hatinya telah ia lukai.

"Namja itu siapa Hyung?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar sedikit parau masuk ke gendang telinga namja tadi. Membuat rasa sesak yang sejak tadi ia tahan menyeruak keluar. Membuat rasa khawatir yang sempat ia abaikan tadi kembali muncul. Mendengar suara dongsaeng kecilnya yang begitu parau, membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja? Sebenarnya siapa kau?" hardik heechul. Sepertinya ia sudah kesal dengan sikap namja tak dikenal di hadapan mereka itu.

"Heechul-ah, tenanglah. Lebih baik kalian masuk ke dalam. Kau juga Wookie."

Akhirnya mau tak mau ketiga orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu dorm itu kembali masuk ke dalam dorm. Sebenarnya Leeteuk juga meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke dalam dorm, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau. Ia benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Leeteuk sejak kemarin.

"Mianhae, ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?" Leeteuk berusaha menyapa namja di hadapannya.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang membuka suara. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu namja misterius itu untuk bicara.

Setelah terjadi keheningan tadi, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melihat namja di hadapan mereka membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Kedua mata mereka membulat melihat sosok di hadapan mereka. Bahkan Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih sulit mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"Hyung, aku ... aku tak salah lihat, kan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun itu. Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ani, Kyu. Kau tidak salah lihat. Lebih baik kita sekarang masuk ke dalam. Kau juga," ajak Leeteuk pada namja misterius tadi.

Dengan sedikit ragu, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Leeteuk. Kyuhyun beberapa kali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah namja itu. Masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan hanya sekedar khayalannya.

Begitu mendengar derap langkah mendekati mereka, member Super Junior yang ada di ruang tengah mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Dan ekspresi kaget tak luput dari setiap orang yang ada disana saat melihat namja yang ada di belakang Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Mereka melihat ke arah Leeteuk yang tersenyum dan Kyuhyun yang masih menunjukkan mimik tak percaya.

**~InMyDream~**

"Jadi sudah beberapa hari ini kau ada di Korea?" Heechul bertanya pada namja misterius tadi.

"Ne, aku tiba-tiba merindukan Korea."

"Lalu kenapa Hankyung Hyung tidak mengunjungi kami?" pertanyaan muncul dari namja pecinta ikan, Donghae.

Hankyung, namja tadi, mengulas senyumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae itu.

"Mianhae, Donghae-ah, aku ... aku hanya tak ingin menimbulkan masalah," jawab Hankyung pelan.

"Selain itu, aku juga tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menemui kalian," sambung Hankyung pelan.

"Eh? Waeyo, Hyung?" Shindong tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Hankyung.

"Aku ... Bukankah aku telah membuat sebuah luka untuk kalian dengan keputusanku beberapa tahun lalu?"

Terdengar suara tawa di ruangan itu. Walau tak terlalu keras.

"Aigo, Hyung. Kenapa kau sampai berfikir seperti itu. Kami memang sedih mendengar keputusanmu saat itu. Dan mungkin sempat kecewa. Tapi bukan karena keputusanmu untuk meninggalkan SM. Kekecewaan yang kami rasakan lebih kepada diri kami sendiri yang tak mampu membuatmu nyaman disini. Kau selamanya adalah bagian dari kami, Hyung," ucap Yesung sedikit geli.

"Yesung Hyung benar, Hyung. Bukankah Leeteuk Hyung juga pernah mengatakan, apapun yang terjadi, Super Junior tetap 13," tambah Sungmin yang diangguki lainnya.

"Tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi, Hankyung-ah. Berhentilah berfikir yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu."

Hankyung langsung terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Heechul. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu Hankyung-ah? Ah, dan juga kau Kibummie," ucap Leeteuk.

"Tentu, Hyung."

"Tetaplah jaga komunikasi kalian dengan kami. Untuk saat ini, kalian memang tak bisa ada di dekat kami, tapi kita tetap keluarga, kan?"

Hankyung dan Kibum mengangguk.

"Ne, Hyung, aku akan lebih sering menghubungi kalian setelah ini. Aku janji."

Ucapan Hankyung itu diikuti anggukan kepala Kibum. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun kembali terdiam. Memperhatikan dongsaengdeulnya melepas rindu mereka pada Kibum dan Hankyung.

**~InMyDream~**

Kyuhyun memandang Hyungdeulnya tak percaya. Saat ini, di hadapannya, kedua belas Hyungnya lengkap. Tak ada satupun yang tak ada di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 ini. Sampai saat ini, Kyuhyun masih tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Pagi tadi, saat melihat kehadiran Kibum di dorm, rasa senang, sedih juga rindu berkumpul menjadi satu. Ia sama sekali tak mengizinkan Kibum beranjak jauh darinya. Walau ia juga tak pernah mau lepas dari Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak terlalu berharap dapat melihat Hankyung disini. Karena baginya, kehadiran Hankyung di antara mereka itu hanya memiliki persentase sangat kecil. Selain karena Hankyung berada jauh di seberang lautan, tapi juga karena menghindari kemungkinan akan timbul masalah.

Mata Kyuhyun memanas. Tetes-tetes liquid bening itu kembali membasahi wajah pucatnya. Hanya saja, kali ini disertai dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyum yang sangat tulus dari seorang Kyuhyun.

"Uljima, Kyu. Bukankah saat ini kami semua ada disini," bisik Leeteuk saat merasakan dongsaeng dalam dekapannya itu kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Aku ... hiks ... hanya tak menyangka ... hal ini akan terjadi, Hyung. Aku ... hiks ... bahagia, Hyung. Sangat bahagia," Kyuhyun berujar pelan.

Leeteuk makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Memberi ketenangan pada dongsaengnya itu. Memperhatikan dalam diam perbincangan yang terjadi di ruang tengah. Kehangatan yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hankyung dan Kibum mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuhyun. Tersirat rasa bersalah dari tatapan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu, memberikan senyumnya pada kedua Hyungnya itu. Walau matanya masih terlihat sedikit basah.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhae," ucap Hankyung pelan.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie, Hyung juga minta maaf. Selama ini Hyung mengabaikanmu dan Hyungdeul yang lain," sambung Kibum.

Senyum masih terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun yang tidak sepucat tadi.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Hanya dengan kalian berada disini saja, aku sudah sangat senang. Gomawo Hyungdeul mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemaniku disini hari ini."

Kibum dan Hankyung membalas ucapan Kyuhyun itu dengan senyuman.

Mereka semua kembali larut dengan berbagai obrolan. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk hanya memandang semua itu dalam diam. Tapi senyum sama sekali tak pernah hilang dari wajah keduanya. Mereka sangat bersyukur dapat berkumpul kembali seperti ini. Walau mungkin hanya berlangsung dengan sangat singkat, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Berjanjilah untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, Kyuhyunnie. Jangan buat Hyungdeulmu cemas. Langsung hubungi Hyung jika kau ingin berkeluh kesah," bisik Leeteuk.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tak akan membuat Hyungdeul cemas lagi. Gomawo, Hyung sudah mau menemaniku."

"Cheonma. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Kembali memandang keriuhan Hyungdeulnya sebelum memejamkan matanya. Leeteuk mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun makin terbuai dan langsung terlelap.

"_Aku tahu kau kuat, Kyuhyunnie. Kau adalah Magnae terkuat yang kami miliki. Istirahatlah. Cepat sembuh."_

~Fin~

Nggak mau banyak omong. Last, mind to review?


End file.
